1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple redundant control system in which a plurality of controllers is used to control a single controlled object.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-047362, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a control system that is applied to, for example, an airplane control-surface manipulating system or the like, redundancy is achieved by providing a plurality of controllers for controlling a single controlled object. Even when failures occur in one of the controllers, normal operation of the controlled object can be continued by the other controllers, so that the reliability of the control system as a whole is improved. As an example of such a control system, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-347707 discloses a technology in which a single controlled object is controlled by a dual control system including two controllers.
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-347707, each of the two controllers is capable of controlling the controlled object on its own, and one controller detects which of the control signals generated individually by the two controllers is more appropriate and controls the controlled object on the basis of the control signal detected as being more appropriate. That is, the configuration becomes complex because a controller must be provided to detect which control signal is more appropriate and should be used.